This invention relates to a flexible binder formed of a plastic material possessed of suitable elasticity such as nylon 6, polyethylene or polyproylene and used for binding given articles in the same manner as by use of a metallic wire.
It has heretofore been practiced to bind or bundle articles such as bars and wires with a metallic wire. In this practice, the loose remaining ends of the wire wound around the articles must be twisted around each other at least once and generally several times in order for the wire to be kept fast in that fastened state around the bound articles. And the work of twisting must be carried out with the aid of a tool unless the metallic wire to be used is one of a very small thickness. Otherwise the twisting cannot be accomplished successfully without hurting the inner surfaces of the thumb and the index finger.
An object of this invention is to provide a plastic binder which can be handled simply by fingers without the aid of any tool in producing the same state of fast binding as has heretofore been accomplished by means of a metallic wire.